Monday Madness
by MidnightBlue22
Summary: Mondays are sorta a bittersweet thing for me, but I had just found my new favorite thing about them: Casey McDonald. ---Dasey!


**

* * *

**

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so I really appreciate you guys reading this! In this story, some of the characters ae a little OOC, but it does take place before the McDonalds moved in with the Venturis! Just on a side note, it was kinda hard writing from a guys perspective, I had to think like my friend (who is actually very similar to Derek). Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story! Remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! (Except the plot line :-))**

* * *

Mondays have always been a bittersweet thing for me.

You know, the bitter part is not sleeping in past twelve, getting to enjoy stuffing down a fantastic breakfast of sugary wonders with time to spare… and other stuff like that. Now most would think, Derek Venturi, the king of the local high school, could never find a good side to a Monday, the day of school returning!

Well, when you could really care less about the work, there are a lot of bright sides to Monday. Like hot girls winking at you in the hallway and people who you have no idea exactly who they are, coming up to you to say hi. That's my life. It's not like I'M actually having to pay attention during the learning part.

But this particular Monday, I found a new favorite thing for me.

Yes, the new girl, who is currently walking into homeroom with a model's legs and long, brown hair just caught my attention and is currently in first place for the best thing that has happened to me today. The conservative clothing is certainly just a cover up, and if not, we can always fix that. The teacher handed her a pink slip, and the girl searched for an empty seat. Aww, she's not scared like most new students. Her eyes seem determined and… something else I can't quite place.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Wow she's polite too? Not even a hint of flirtatious…ish..ness in that sentence/question thing, when talking to me. Good, it's about time the Derek Venturi got a new challenge around here. Time to turn up the charm.

"Only if you're willing to take it." I flashed my famous Venturi smirk at her and pulled back her chair. She squinted her nose in disgust and snatched the chair out of my reach. I shrugged, letting her take it, but not willing to give up so easy. This might be a just a little harder than I thought.

"I know guys like you; you don't care about anything but yourself! You are probably selfish and pigheaded from the way you are already trying to hit on me in my first few minutes here!"

"Well, unless you call selfish and pigness the same as charming and handsome, then I believe you were mistaken…"

"It's pigheaded, you moron, and it turns out you're self-absorbed too!"

"Wow, you've sure got a fiery personality, which I'm sure is only one of your many great traits!"

"You don't even know my name you…you…"

" Saint? Charmer? Both are fitting! The names Derek Venturi by the way, charming to meet you! You're right! I don't know your name yet! Care to share with your new best friend?"

"Ms. McDonald and Mr. Venturi! Some students are trying to listen to the announcements! Please refrain from talking till after the bell rings!" I just smiled and leaned back in my chair, placing my hands behind my head. I glanced over the new girl, or shall I say Ms. McDonald, who had turned beet red with embarrassment but sat up straighter and paid full attention to the announcements. This girl was much more difficult than I had originally thought. Still, it was time to fix her old habits. No one pays attention to class with Derek Venturi around.

"Listening hard, or hardly listening?" The girl turned toward me in annoyance, pressed her finger to her lips, and then turned forward again. Great, so now she was ignoring me. I spotted the pink note she received in the beginning of class out of the corner of my eye and smirked. I took the note off her desk quickly and the girl snapped her head towards me again. Good, that's the way it should be.

"What do you think you're doing!" the challenging girl shouted urgently in a whisper, "Give that back!"

"Hmmm let's see…" I held the note out of her reach and quickly scanned it. New student… report to locker D13… issued to Casey McDonald. Perfect. I ignored Casey's attempts to take the note back and faced her calmly, placing the note back on her desk.

"Welcome to MY high school, Casey McDonald. See you around." The bell rang and the rest of the students took off. Smirking I disappeared in the crowd heading to the hallways. Casey McDonald was in for a long, long day.

* * *

"Hey D, Sam, did you see the new kid at school? She sure is pretty…"

"Ya, I have first period with her, and knowing Derek, he's already got her eating out of the palm of his hand."

Good ole Ralph and Sam. Bringing up memories from this morning. It's lunch time in the caf and they have pizza today. I'm telling you, it's just something special about Mondays! Of course, I haven't run into Casey just yet, but I wasn't giving up on the chase so easily. No one has turned me down yet.

"Well, boys, I've met her and she's totally in love with me. I don't know, she may not compare to Kendra, who I might just ask out…" Well, that was a lot of lies in one sentence. Of course, I am lord of the lies. First off, Casey isn't exactly in love with me… yet. I plan to change that soon. Now second of all, Kendra doesn't compare at all to Casey, who is clearly a challenge to get along with stunning looks (tell anyone I even THOUGHT that, and you have killed your social life). Now Kendra is shallow, clingy and, well, popular. I know for a fact Kendra likes me, so if need be, I can go out with her for my rep. But I needed a safety net in case I get t-t-turned… d-dow… it's too hard to finish that sentence.

"Hey D, look who's here." I turned to see who Sam was talking about, just as Casey gracefully walked into the room. Well, I guess as graceful as you could be when running into three innocent bystanders in the process. I smirked at her klutziness, and subtly waved in her direction. Noticing my acknowledgement toward her, Casey scoffed and headed into the lunch line. I turned around to see Sam and Ralph stifling laughs.

"Wow, she's sooo in love with you."Ralph's dig mad me angry, and a quick glare shut them up quickly, their laughter turning into coughing. I gave them a confident smirk and leaned back in the cafeteria chair, brushing off the last thirty seconds.

"Besides, just because she isn't blinded by the likes of Derek Venturi yet, doesn't mean she won't be soon." Sam and Ralph just exchanged looks and continued eating their food. Already bored, I 

turned around to find where Casey went. She was sitting alone in the only empty table on the other end of the room. For only a second, and no longer, I felt just a little s-sorry for girl. Of course it didn't last very long, as our very own Emily Davis came to greet her. I swear, if our school had a welcoming committee, or a Derek Venturi fan club for that matter, she would be the leader of both groups. Seeing the two talking, gave me an idea.

I quickly got up and out of my seat and made my way over to the table with the two chattering girls. Taking the chair next to Casey, rather than the one next to Emily, I smirked at the two girls; one beaming, the other looking about ready to growl. Can you guess which is which?

"Hey Derek!" Emily nearly screamed. Seriously, it looked as if her birthday had come early or something. There was a reason I tried to avoid her at school. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, usually she was a pretty cool person to be around…just not when I'm there. She tended to get a little, well, overexcited when I was around. I almost laughed because I could tell Casey looked a little scared of Emily at the moment.

"Anything new? Ha-ha, of course there is something new! You won your hockey game last Saturday! Did you know I've been to every game? Can't miss you scoring points for your team!!" Well… ok. Casey was giving Emily what looked like a worried look, then turned toward me.

"Wait, you play hockey here?"

"Yes, does that turn you on, Casey?" Hey maybe I finally found something she liked! I smirked as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. Ok, guess not.

"Eww, no wonder you're a chauvinistic pig! In hockey people get bashed against walls and bloody all the time! It's just so… so… violent!" Emily gave her a strange look, as in 'how can you not love hockey?!' I just shrugged for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. How in the world would I win over this girl?

"Wow, you must be terrified of sports than, because just about any sport worth playing is violent!"

"No, not all of them, dancing is an amazing sport."

"Dancing?" I snorted, "You call twirling around in a pink tutu a sport?"

"It is a very credible sport that takes technique, balance, flexibility…"

"… an attitude, hot legs, minimum clothing, girls…"

"You really have no appreciation for females, do you?"

"I appreciate them! I appreciate their qualities like nice legs, which you seem to have…"

"I meant girls' personality, you pig!"

" Pig? You really don't have any new insults, do you?"

"Uh, guys…"

"QUIET!!" We both looked at Emily who had just interrupted Casey and I's heated debate. Wow, Casey was amazing when she argued!! Her eyes lit up with passion, she struggled to answer every question well, and… whoa, I can't be getting this obsessed with her already!

After glaring at Emily, Casey and I stared each other down. Well, my stare was more of a smirk, and probably much less menacing than Casey's. I broke eye contact first and looked around. Where did everyone go? Casey noticed my confused expression and turned around to see what I was looking at, 

which was nothing. The bell must have rang while Casey and I were fed up arguing, and that's also why Emily tried to get our attention. Ok, well that makes sense.

Casey precisely then started to freak out.

"Where'd everyone go? I can't be late for class!! Not on the first day, not ever!! This is terrible! This is your entire fault! I don't even know where my next class is! I…"

"Slow down Princess, I'll get you to your next class. Let me see your schedule." She shot me a glare for the princess comment and then shoved her schedule at me. I'm sure if she hadn't been that desperate, she would've realized she had just handed over a ton of information about herself to me. And a lot of information equals teasing, which leads to more heated arguments, which makes me happy!

"Let's see here, Casey MILDRED McDonald!! Oh, this is gold!! Who has a middle name like Mildred?" I was bursting out in laughter as Casey flushed pink for two reasons: She was angry and embarrassed.

"I… it's not that bad… I was named after my dad's grandmother!! Wait; stop trying to get out of class! We're going to be so late!!" Casey snatched the schedule right out of my hands, which wasn't very hard because I was laughing so hard. I mean honestly, MILDRED? Is she from the eighteenth century of something? I don't even know when the eighteenth century is…

Meanwhile, Casey was dashing down the hall trying to find her classroom. Feeling just a sliver of pity for her I decided, by some miracle, I would direct her to her next class.

"Science is down the hall to the left, second door on your right in the next hallway." I looked bored, and Casey looked surprised. Suddenly, her surprise faded into suspicion.

"Why should I trust you? All you've done is make trouble for me ever since I got here." Truth be told, Casey honestly had a good point. Why should she trust me? I just shrugged in response.

"What other choice do you have? Besides, I'm full of surprises," I said with a playful wink and nodded in the direction I told her to go.

"Well, thanks." She looked a little nervous as she headed over to the room I told her to go in but disappeared behind the door anyways. I kind of wandered to my own classroom and walked through the door, late as usual.

" And that's how you identify the prints from one another… ahh, Mr. Venturi. Welcome to science. I shall be seeing you in detention after school I presume?"

"Yup, it would just be a pity if I missed out on just one day of detention, don't you think?" I remarked to the amusement of half the class. Well, Mondays are good days, so maybe he'll let me out early…

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Casey MILDRED McDonald! To whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here on this lovely Monday afternoon?" Casey walked in the door to detention, a scowl on her face as she chose a desk far away from me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ignoring me, Princess? What's got your panties in a twist?" I smirked at her as she glared at me a few seconds, before giving in and answering the question.

" I have never, EVER been in detention before until today, and it's all because of you , Derek Venturi, the world's biggest 'charming' idiot!"

"Aww, I'm flattered! You remembered my name!"

"What, you mean idiot?"

"No, I believe you said Derek Venturi and described me with the word charming."

"Only one person in the world thinks you're charming, Derek."

"Who, you?"

" Cute, very cute, but honestly, just shut up and this will all go faster. I really don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"Suit yourself." Casey seemed to have a defeated look on her face as she slouched down in her desk. She quietly pulled out her homework as I watched her. It was quiet, much too quiet for my liking, but I had no idea what to say to her. For one of the first times in my life I was speechless. She looked so hurt and lost, I couldn't say anything to her. I would be like kicking a whimpering puppy on the floor, too cruel for my liking. Casey noticed my gaze on her and looked up at me for a brief moment.

"What?" She wondered.

"Are… are you alright?" I asked, the words sounding foreign to my tongue.

"Why would you be asking me that? I've only known you for a grand total of five hours but you don't seem the type of person who would be concerned about others lives." Truth be told, I guess I usually wasn't concerned much about others, but Casey just looked so…so… not right. I just wanted to see her arguing again with that fire in her eyes. It seemed like the flame died out, or something like that.

"Well, you and I have got nothing better to do, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell me." Another lie, but so what? She rolled her eyes but looked like she was trying to decide what she was going to say anything or not to me. Guess she decided to trust me for the time being, because she opened her mouth with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I just moved here, but I really didn't want to. I mean, my mom is seeing this guy and it's starting to get really serious, he just proposed to her and everything, but did she ever think about my sister and I? We were just dragged out of the normalcy of our lives and forced to live here for her happiness! Is it wrong to feel just a little mad at her for doing this to me and my sister?" Wow, that was deep. I guess Casey is right and all though, it wasn't fair for her to move, and her mom not even ask her about it. Wow, now am I being deep?

"Well, it seems completely fair to you to be mad at your mother, but have you talked to her at all about it? If she's not aware of how you feel about the move, maybe it's not all her fault…" I trailed off because I was sounding WAYY too much like a girl now. I mean, where did that come from? But I saw the smile on Casey's face from my response and it all seemed worth it.

"Wow, you really aren't that bad of a guy. Don't get me wrong, you're still a pig and a jerk, but you may just be sweet and sensitive under that too!" No No No No No! Now she thinks I'm all gushy and gooey and I like to talk about f-f-f-feelings!! I'm manly! I can't have any of this girly nonsense! My rep is sooo ruined…

" If you ever tell anyone I said that, you will most certainly never live to see daylight again." I was being completely serious, but she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Ok good. I better be able to trust her. From the looks of it, it seemed like she wouldn't be telling anyone. At least I had gotten her to smile again.

" Sooo, now that all that awkward stuff is out of the way, what do you say if I take you out to dinner Friday night? You know, show you around the town, possibly involving kissi…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Derek! I barely even know you yet!" She narrowed her eyes at me and I just flashed a heart-melting smile in her direction. I think this is the most worried I have ever been about a girl turning me down for a date. I think this is the most I've ever wanted to go on one too.

" Fine, I'll give you a chance, but you better not blow it! I expect to be treated like royalty!!" I smiled, like really smiled, then covered it up quickly with a smirk. I think she noticed my little slip, but I could care less at the moment. But she really shouldn't know how happy I was she said yes.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7, Princess." She glared at me halfheartedly for that comment, but I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to be treated like royalty!" She laughed at my comment and turned back towards the front of the room.

"We'll see Derek Venturi, we'll see."

* * *

In good spirits, I walked through the door to my house throwing my backpack on the couch and soon following onto my chair, solely reserved for me in the family room.

"Hey D, how was school?"I rolled my eyes at my brother, Edwin's, lame attempt to sound cool, but answered the question anyways.

"Great I have a date set up Friday night with this new girl at school." Why am I even telling Edwin this, I have no idea, but figured it wouldn't matter too much anyways.

"Cool! What does she look like? Hot babe? What's her name?"

" Trust me, would I settle for anything less than my standard for looks? That should answer your question. As for her name, that would be Casey McDonald." I lazily picked up the remote and turned the TV on the flip through the channels. There usually wasn't any good television on Monday afternoons, but it didn't hurt to look.

"Uh… Derek?"

"Yes, Ed?" By this time I was annoyed he was still here. Couldn't I just watch my TV in peace and quiet? I turned around to see a strange look on Edwin's face.

" Dad's fiancé's daughter's name is Casey. Casey McDonald. Which means you just asked out your soon-to-be stepsister." The remote dropped out of my hands and my eyes popped. Oh no, this couldn't be happening.

I now officially hate Mondays.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! If you all liked this story, I'm working on another fic with the same plot; same story but from Casey's perspective! I had some great ideas for Casey's point of view so if you'd like to see it, please review and let me know! Now go and click the little button in the left corner of the page, I won't hold you up any longer!**


End file.
